<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Micah Bell gets Fucking Pegged by MALLR4TS</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26960773">Micah Bell gets Fucking Pegged</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALLR4TS/pseuds/MALLR4TS'>MALLR4TS</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bets, Dildos, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Hotels, Pegging, Smut, Strap-Ons, Sub!Micah, dom!reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:34:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26960773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALLR4TS/pseuds/MALLR4TS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Title says it all. Micah finally gets a strap on to his ass.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Micah Bell/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Micah Bell gets Fucking Pegged</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>done for a request but tbf, i was eager to write a pegging micah fic anyway ;:3</p><p> <br/>Tumblr is @MALLR4TS</p><p>please feed me with kudos xx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Pleaseeeee?" you pout, straddling Micahs lap as he sits on your cot. </p><p>"No," Micah blankly states. </p><p>"Pllleaaaaseeee?" you continue to pout.</p><p>"No," he says again, just as blankly as before. Micahs hands come to rest on your hips, grinding you down onto his already hard cock. </p><p>"Pretty please?" you ask as your hands rest around his neck, placing a kiss to his cheek as you grind down against his crotch, matching the way his hands were rolling your hips. </p><p>"You think addin' the word 'pretty' in front of it is gonna change my mind?" Micah tuts. </p><p>"It might," you shrug, moving one hand to cup his jawline as your thumb brushes back and forth against his beard.</p><p>"Well, it ain't," he replies. </p><p>"I'll stop grindin' on you," you threaten, bringing your hips to a halt. </p><p>"Then I'll just go bed," Micah shrugs. "You may be pretty and persuasive, but you ain't gonna tempt me into doin' <i>that.</i>" </p><p>"Well, what if we bet on it?" you question, dipping your head down to place a few kisses along his neck.</p><p>"What you thinkin'?" </p><p>"Anything you like."  </p><p>"I'd pick somethin' I know I'll win, like a shootin' contest or a game of fillet," he says as he attempts to start your grinding again, though your hips refuse to budge. </p><p>"I'll challenge you to shoot then." </p><p>"You sure? Least with a game of fillet you have a small chance. Ain't no way you'll win at shooting against me," Micah chuckles as he places a kiss to your jawline.</p><p>"I'm sure, Mister Bell. You've gotta stop underestimating me," you playfully reply, finally rolling your crotch down against his, drawing a hiss from his lips.</p><p>"Well, when I win, I want the same prize. If you think you'll be able to fuck my ass, then I wanna fuck yours," he says as he continues to kiss you, gripping onto your hips like his life depends on it. </p><p>"Sure, sweetheart. Though I'd start preparing myself if I were you," you tease. </p><p>"We'll have to wait and see what happens, won't we?" Micah chuckles as he steals a kiss from you. "Now, anyway..."</p><p> </p><p>The face Micah made when you beat him at his own game was memorable. It'll forever be one of your most treasured memories. He demanded a rematch but you refused it, saying he knows damn well that you just beat him. He groaned, sighed, mumbled under his breath, and kicked the dirt all at once as he finally admitted that you beat him. </p><p>You were still kind about it, not teasing him too much as the two of you rode into town. You paid for the hotel room and a bath for him, grinning from ear to ear as you told him to go get himself ready. He grumbled but walked off down the hall as you went upstairs and prepared yourself. </p><p>Micah took a long time, almost an hour, so you relaxed in bed and read a book, though you knew Micah was approaching as he had been dragging his feet everywhere since you beat him at that bet.</p><p>"There he is," you smile as he opens the door, a rather soggy Micah entering the bedroom. He's barely dried his hair, the ends dripping onto his shirt, getting his somewhat clean clothes damp. </p><p>"Here I am," Micah says as he holds his arms out, taking a seat on the end of the bed.</p><p>"No, Micah! You're gonna get the bed wet," you tut as you shuffle over to him, taking the towel from his hands and placing it over his head. You dry him off like you're scrubbing a dog dry, and Micah just sits there and takes it. </p><p>"There we go," you say as you remove the towel, giggling at the sight of Micahs scruffy hair. You brush it through with your fingers, and Micah gently rests his hand on your thigh as you do so, admiring your lingerie.</p><p>"You put this on for me? You must be excited," Micah questions.</p><p>"I can tell you aren't," you say as you finish untangling his hair. "We ain't gotta do it if you don't wanna." </p><p>"Now, I made a bet with you, and I always stick to 'em, even on the rare occasion that I don't win," Micah replies. </p><p>"You can say lose, sweetheart," you laugh. </p><p>"I prefer the term didn't win, darlin'," Micah pouts as he lets out a frustrated groan. </p><p>"You prepped?" you ask. </p><p>"Yeah. It was... interesting," Micah avoids eye contact.</p><p>"Oh, Micah Bell," you playfully tease as you straddle him. "Been fingering yourself in the bath, I see," you snicker. </p><p>"You really are a strange woman, you know that?" Micah sighs, trying his best to keep his expression unamused as you kiss his cheek playfully. </p><p>"Shouldda let me done it," you tell him as you move down to his neck.</p><p>"You ain't ever doin' that. I don't mind... whatever's gonna happen, but you ain't putting those fingers near my ass, alright?" Micah sternly tells you. </p><p>"Alright," you say as you begin undoing his shirt buttons.</p><p> </p><p>It doesn't take long for you to get Micah into position, slowly undressing him as you continue to cover him in kisses. He's still pouting like a big baby, but you know he'll be a moaning mess within a few minutes. Micah scrunches up the blankets and gets comfortable on top of them, lying on his front and watching you over his shoulder as you put the strap on. He's barely hard, his cock getting a little excited as he stripped you from his lingerie, but softens again as he watches you.</p><p>"I ain't sure if I like that sight," Micah says as you look at yourself in the mirror.</p><p>"You will," you smile at him, climbing onto the bed and straddling him. </p><p>"I definitely don't like lyin' like this," Micah moans again. </p><p>"If you keep moanin' I'll have to gag you," you both threaten and promise. "Now, if you want me to stop then just say," you tell him again as you begin slicking your cock with oil. </p><p>"Fine," Micah bluntly replies. </p><p>You've barely placed your hand on his ass when he reaches behind him and tries to sway your hand away. You swat his away instead, telling him to "quit being a baby. I only touched your bum, I do it all the time." </p><p>"That's different. I ain't butt naked like I am now," Micah continues to complain. </p><p>"Ugh," you groan. "I'm just gonna do it," you quickly tell him as you push your cock against his ass, the tip slipping in surprisingly fast.</p><p>"Ah!" Micah yelps, looking over his shoulder again with a panicked expression. He's already grabbing on to fistfuls of the blankets, his knuckles turning white. </p><p>You slowly push yourself in, stopping about half away as you look up and check on him. He still seems uneasy, more confused at the feeling rather than feeling any pain. Micah must have prepped himself well if he was taking this alright. He finally begins to show discomfort when you're fully inside of him, hissing through gritted teeth as he buries his head into the blankets.</p><p>"You alright?" you ask him. </p><p>"Yeah, just... just wait a second," Micah tells you as he breaths heavily, trying to relax, overly-dramatic as always.</p><p>Within a minute, he tells you to move. You slowly draw almost fully out of him, keeping that slow pace as you push back in. Micah continues to breathe heavily, letting out the odd 'ooh' here and there as he gets used to the feeling. </p><p>Once his hisses have died down, you pick slightly up the pace. You shift your weight, placing one hand on his shoulder and the other propping yourself up on the bed. Micah places his hand on yours, locking fingers with the hand placed on his shoulder; a tender act for such a scene.</p><p> </p><p>You take a gamble, knowing Micah will either love this or scream at the top of his lungs. Both are a win for you. You pull your cock almost fully out and slam down into his ass, pushing your cock as deep as it'll go. He lets out a yelp, though it sounded more like a moan rather than a scream. </p><p>"What you do that for?" Micah snaps. </p><p>"Just wanted to try it," you say with a shrug. "Someone seemed to like it." </p><p>Micah opens his mouth to protest but you slam into him again, drawing another yelping moan from him. </p><p>"See," you giggle.</p><p>"I didn't think that was real, you know? About a fellas g-spot bein' up his ass," Micah confesses. </p><p>"Oh, it's real alright," you smile as you lean forward and place a kiss on his shoulder. "See?" you tease as you slam into him again, knocking the air from his lungs. </p><p>"Alright, I get it. It's real," Micah grunts as he lets go of his hand, scrunching the blanket again. </p><p>You return to fucking him, a bit quicker this time, but you've managed to angle yourself so you continue to brush against his prostate. Micah finally begins to moan, burying his head into the blankets as he shuts his eyes. Normally, when Micah moans, it's a mix of noises - the occasional 'ooh' and 'aah', a grunt through gritted teeth, the occasionally pretty moan usually when he cums. But for once, Micah is just moaning, those sounds escaping his lips as you continue to push them out of him. </p><p>The dresser is beside the bed, and you realize that this would be a nice angle to watch Micah fall apart even more. You run your fingers into his hair and yank his head up, watching his mouth fall open in the reflection of the mirror, a pretty sight.</p><p>"You're letting out a lot of moans for someone that didn't seem too eager in getting pegged," you tease, talking against his ear as you lean over him. </p><p>"Shut up," Micah groans. </p><p>"Didn't realize Micah Bell liked gettin' his ass fucked," you snicker. The tone of your voice makes Micahs cock twitch; he's never seen you dominant before, and he most definitely likes it. </p><p>"I-I don't," Micah stutters. </p><p>"You sure?" you ask as you pick up the pace.</p><p>"Shit!" Micah sighs, his stomach burning as you continue to hit his prostate. "Alright, maybe just a little," Micah confesses. "But I'm likin' this dominant side of you more, sweetheart," Micah grins.</p><p>"Good, but she only comes out when I get to fuck you," you smile. You sit upright, letting go of Micah's hair, and pulling out of him. He looks over his shoulder questionably. "Roll over," you order him as you shuffle off him. </p><p> </p><p>Micah rolls onto his back, his hard cock pressed against his pudgy stomach, crying for attention. You place one of Micahs legs up against your waist, leaving the other spread on the bed. Micah lets out a sigh as you slide back into him, returning to your quickened pace.</p><p>You place one hand on his love handles, holding him firmly as you fuck him. Your other hand moves to his cock as you begin to toss him off, making Micah moan even more than before. He's a flustered mess, his cheeks redder than you've ever seen, his lips remaining parted as he lets out the prettiest of moans, and his eyes scrunching shut from the pleasure you're feeding him. </p><p>"You gonna cum for me, Micah?" you ask. He always loves being asked that, especially when you add his name on to the end. </p><p>"I am, darlin'," Micah sighs. "Oh, I definitely am," he says as he grabs fistfuls of the blankets, his head rolling back into them. </p><p>Whatever poor souls were in this hotel had most definitely plugged their ears shut, as Micah was the loudest you've ever heard him. Who knew that the way to turn a snobbishly proud man into putty was simply sliding a cock into his ass? At least now he won't attempt to mock Bill whenever he mentions Bills sexuality, as he knows you have no problem jumping in and openly telling the camp how Micah enjoys your pegging sessions. </p><p>"Shit! Oh, sweetheart," Micah whimpers underneath you, his cock throbbing heavily. You slam hard into his ass, your cock smashing against his prostate, pushing him over the edge as he spills his load over his stomach, some of it reaching his chest. Micah pants heavily, sighing as if he'd just run a marathon. Surprisingly, you're not breathing too heavily, managing to keep your breaths steady during your workout. </p><p>You slowly pull out of him, shuffling off the bed to find a cloth. After wiping yourself down, you clean Micah up; he's sprawled out on the bed, eyes shut as he continues to catch his breath. His eyes open as you begin to clean him, gazing up at you with hazy, lovestruck vision. </p><p>"Well, how was it?" you ask as you finish off. </p><p>"Interestin'," Micah replies. </p><p>"That it? I'm gonna guess you liked it but you just can't swallow your pride enough to admit to it," you say as you place the dirty cloth on the dresser. You undo the strap on, leaving it on there and climbing back onto the bed.</p><p>"You know me too well, darlin'," Micah says as he places his hand around your shoulders, loosely holding you against him. He's a little sweaty and so are you, so the two of you don't cuddle too tightly, not wanting to stick together.</p><p>"Don't you wanna get into bed with me?" you ask him. </p><p>"We ain't finished here. It's my turn to make you cum now," Micah says as he rolls onto his side, leaning over you and stealing a kiss. </p><p>"Oh? Give me your worst, Micah," you flirt. </p><p>"I will."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>